Resident Evil: Nemesis X
by Phantom-Shadow985
Summary: The Delta Team went into a deserted hospital in search of a mad murderer but everything went horribly wrong, now its up to S.T.A.R.S. Team...


Resident Evil Nemesis X  
Jill was walking across the front yard of a hospital she was assigned to search a long time ago. With her were Barry, Chris, and Wesker. The Hospital was a very dreary place; it was located on a desolate area, still unknown what happened to the area back in 1892. As Jill scanned the ground with her eyes she came across a bone, but it wasn't an ordinary bone it was a human bone. "Barry come over here check this out". "WO is that a human bone?" Something moves in the darkness as Jill and Barry gaze at the once human bone. "What was that?" It launched at them before they could draw their Berettas, Jill was knocked out unconscious, everything after that was a blur to Jill but she did remember Barry screaming loudly as if something bit him…  
It was a usual day at Raccoon City: wake up, get dressed, go to work, watch some TV, and go to sleep, but for Jill it was no ordinary day. She went to the S.T.A.R.S. HQ for a meeting on Saturday; she was missing her favorite show again. She arrived at HQ a little later then she thought she would, the traffic was bad, and it looked like almost every car in the town was leaving. She walked into the big building and to her surprise she saw Chris looking very grim. This was unusual to her because everyday she walked in Chris was smiling and happy, he was never unhappy and he never worried about anything at all. She could tell something was not right, something was really not right…  
She sat down at the rather large rectangular table, drinking the strong coffee, but it was the only thing she had because she hadn't had the time to make any at home. She was the last at the table, not surprising to anyone. Its been a year since they had such a big meeting everyone was there; Barry with his dual face, Chris, Wesker, Kevin, Enrico, Joseph, Richard, Rebecca, Forest, and last but not least Brad AKA "chicken heart". Brad was given the name "chicken heart" after he flew away, leaving the delta team alone in hostile terroritory. Wesker opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but nothing came out. It seemed like the whole stars team except Jill knew something. "What's going on, I missed my favorite show and we never have meetings on Saturday?" "There's been many murders lately, and I believe they are all linked", said Wesker. Jill started to daydream as Wesker blabbered on with all the murders, she remembered when they first started S.T.A.R.S. There was one police station in Raccoon City and it wasn't enough, they needed to spread out and they would be able to protect more citizens. So they created three police stations and they were: Delta, S.T.A.R.S. and Bravo Team, although they did not make much contact with Bravo because Bravo Team was on the other side of the city and S.T.A.R.S. Team's HQ was built together with Bravo Team's HQ.  
"Jill…Jill…JILL WAKE UP", she jolted out of her sleep to find everyone staring at her. "Jill it is no time to daydream we've got a case to take care of", said Wesker. "There's a lot of murders lately and they all lead to Grand Street, the street that's empty with few buildings", said Wesker. "We have tried to get people to move back in but they wont, apparently today's world still believes in horror stories", said Wesker. "What do you mean, the street is…haunted?", asked Jill. "I here there's this ghost in Raccoon City and every night he chants, Where is Jill, and he chants it every night", said Joseph. Joseph is the jokester of the S.T.A.R.S. team and sometimes he does it a little too much, but Joseph is a good person and whenever you need a good laugh all you have to do is go to him. "There is no time for jokes Joseph, the murders on Grand Street lead to Oscorp Hospital", said Wesker. "Wait isn't Oscorp the company we were trying to put out of business a long time ago because of their illegal experiments with foreign chemicals?" asked Barry. "Yep, that would be the one", said Joseph. "I'm sending in Delta Team to check out the hospital at noon. "Yes, finally we get to kick some serious butt", said Forest. "Wait a second, you always send in Delta first, its time you send in S.T.A.R.S. first Wesker", said Chris. "Chris, don't tell me what to do, I am your commander and I will easily send you out of work", said Wesker. Jill rolled her eyes as the argument continued on. "No I was not drunk at the party I w"-"enough guys lets get on with the mission briefing", said Jill. "Delta I want you to pack your gear, your moving in at 14 hundred hours", said Wesker. Everyone stared at him silently, knowing that this mission was pointless because no one lives in that area of the town, there not going to find a thing. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET YOUR GEAR AND GET IN THE CHOPTER", screamed Wesker. The Delta Team went to the gear room and got prepared. Chris followed Forest to the gear room; they were friends since childhood. "Are you really going out there Forest?" asked Chris. "Yeah, I got to do it," said Forest. Forest grabbed the standard weapon for Delta and S.T.A.R.S.- Beretta 9mm, they weren't the strongest weapon and the clips had hollow tip bullets so they would crush on impact. Barry was trying to get the guns customized at the Kendo Gun Shop; he wanted automatic weapons the Berettas were one shot as fast as you can pull the trigger and they weren't very reliable sometimes they got jammed. Forest went into his locker and pulled out 3 clips, sticking one in the Beretta and the other 2 in his utility belt. Then he grabbed his favorite gun- his grenade launcher. "I thought they said you can't use your grenade launcher," said Chris. "Well yeah but everyone thinks this is a stupid mission but I think its gonna get real serious" said Forest. He grabbed a water canteen and his bulletproof vest. "Well good luck man, be careful out there ok?" said Chris. "Man there's nothing to worry about I'll be perfectly fine", said Forest. "Ok, cya and stay sharp", said Chris. Everyone was ready and they got in the helicopter flown by Jack who was kind of new. The helicopter flown off into the distance heading for Grand Street. Jill had nothing better to do and she was at the station so she started to clean out her locker. She pulled out the old Kendo Gun Magazines and flipped through the pages, most of which was torn and had coffee stains. She threw away the magazines and went through the rest of her stuff. There wasn't much left either, just a cross, a "lucky" bullet, and her Beretta with a few clips. Chris went to the target room and practice shooting with his Beretta. He simultaneously pulled the trigger at the target until there were no bullets left. He pressed the button and the board came to him. "Yes Chris you are the best, straight one hundreds". Chris was a marksman and a good one too. Jill walked in the room after finishing cleaning up her locker. "Bye Chris, I have to get going I got a lot of house work to do", said Jill. "Ok I'll cya later Jill, said Chris. Jill went home and did a few things here and there: cleaning up the kitchen and getting rid of all the junk. After she was done she just fell asleep right on the sofa.  
Jill woke up at 4 o clock in the morning to the phone. She slowly got out of bed, staggering across the floor to her kitchen where the phone hanged on the wall. "Hello who the heck is this", asked Jill. "This is Wesker there was a … well a accident at the hospital, it involves the Delta Team", said Wesker. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" asked Jill. Jill got dressed quickly and headed to HQ on Frontline Street. Jill walked into HQ in a big rush; she headed to the operations room as quickly as she could. The whole S.T.A.R.S. Team was in the room, everyone looked really depressed. "The Delta Team, they… they crashed Jill", said Wesker.  
"No, it cant be…" said Jill. "Man, I can't believe this happened", said Chris. "Get your gear ready were moving in, oh and remember one Beretta, 3 clips, and bulletproof vest", said Wesker. Jill moved quickly into the gear room, she grabbed everything she needed. "Jill, I want you to be careful out there, and I'll watch your back ok?" said Chris. "Yeah I'll be ok its just Delta Team I am worried about" said Jill. "They're probably fine just hanging out near the copter, I am sure that they are fine, don't worry ok" said Chris. Brad got the copter going and his face was real pale. Everyone moved into the copter. "Is everyone here, lets see… Jill, Chris, Barry, Brad, Joseph, and me" said Wesker. "Ever…every…e… ready?" asked Brad. "Brad I swear if you fly away and leave us there like you did to the Alpha Team a few years ago I will put a bullet through your little-"Ok that's enough Wesker we got a team to save, Brad start the helicopter", said Jill.  
The ride to the hospital was long; it was the longest ride Jill has ever rode. She thought of the Delta Team praying that they are all right. Even some of the people she didn't knew she prayed that they would be ok. "We'll be there in 3 minutes," said Brad. The three minutes were long minutes. "Were here, landing", said Brad. The helicopter landed on open ground right in the front yard of a deserted house. "Ok everyone get your weapons ready, were moving out", said Wesker. Everyone got out of the Helicopter quickly and quietly.  
And that's how it happened, that is how they are now stuck in a hospital. "Barry, what happened out there?" asked Jill. 


End file.
